Battler Ushiromiya
|-|Piece= |-|Meta World= Summary Battler Ushiromiya (右代宮 戦人 'Ushiromiya Batora'?) is the protagonist of the Umineko no Naku Koro ni series. Much of the series follows his battle with Beatrice in which he attempts to prove that the murders on Rokkenjima, of which he himself is a victim, could be committed by humans. Powers and Stats Tier: unknown '| '''1-A ' '''Name: Battler Ushiromiya Origin: Umineko no Naku Koro ni Gender: Male Age: 18 (beyond the concept of time) Classification: Human, Piece, Endless Sorcerer Attack Potency: unknown '''| '''Transcendent level (is beyond the three-dimensional universe, far higher dimensions, complex quantum structures, wave functions, as well as unimaginable realms out of all time, space/place and coordinates/dimensions, beyond there is the transcendental conceptual hierarchy, where higher concepts cannot be defined in terms of infinity and everything listed below, and at the peak of existence and intellect even the meaning of steps which determine perspectives of everything that was below dissapears, it is also to be noted that the immense difference between dimensional limited beings and dimensional transcendent beings are immeasurably smaller than one layer within the gameboard that battler resides on which encompasses endless layers, the conceptual hierarchy is so vast that the meaning of these steps become so irrelevant they dissapear, putting battler beyond a infinite inaccesible hierarchy of endless steps beyond all of time and space, Transcends the gameboard by an immeasurable amount as well as all the concepts of possibilities and impossibilities, incomprehensible concepts and concepts of absolute inscrutability. Can manipulate his piece self) Dimensionality: unknown '| '''Devoid ' 'Travel Speed: unknown '| '''Irrelevant (Far beyond the concepts of time and distance of lower worlds) Combat Speed: unknown '''| '''Irrelevant Reaction Speed: unknown '''| '''Irrelevant Lifting Strength: unknown '''| '''Irrelevant Striking Strength: unknown '| '''Transcendental '(Transcends the endless stacking transcedental worlds within the gameboard and can destroy it if he wills) '''Durability: unknown '| '''Transcendent level '(Manifestations of higher world beings are formed from conceptual nothingness, these higher world beings can revive at any single time they wish ) '''Stamina: unknown '''| Irrelevant ' [[Range|'Range']]:'' unknown'' | '' Irrelevant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Invulnerable to Magic including to that of which can deny aspects of an individual's existence even when on the same plane via Endless Nine , Non-Corporeal (Exists as a spiritual entity that only takes form when he thinks about it), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can manipulate fragments, which contain infinite possibilities and higher dimensions), Conceptual Manipulation (Can deny the concept of someone's existence via the Red and Blue Truths, can create concepts just by thinking about it such as when he created the concept of gravity for himself), Reality Warping (Can weave fragments, can create an entire game from multiple fragments), Probability Manipulation, Acausality, Teleportation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 8, 9, and 10) | All previous powers and abilities transferred to a higher layer of existence (beyond lower world comprehension and description) where concepts are visualized; Lower layer world, their fate and plot (including the time and space of the universes, mental, spiritual and conceptual realms, higher dimensions, nothingness, non-dualism, the planes with no space and time, and endless possibilities and impossibilities in the context of all this) are considered as a nothing more than a fiction and manifested in the form of crystals (Kakera), books and chessboards that even exalted regular humans can manipulate via just their hands, but a witch can create the worlds, and rewrite the plot itself in a far more advanced manner; All of the higher layers exist on the band the entire infinite hierarchy of stories and dimensions, they can still return (True-Godly regeneration) if they continue to think and determine their forms even after being erased beyond the hierarchy Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: genius '''| '''Supergenius (Claims to be an avid reader of one hundred books a year, specifically noted to specialize in classical mysteries. Even Bernkastel praised the depths of his knowledge in their battle, though she noted it was nothing to hers in comparison, could solve countless mysteries just by staring at them.) Weaknesses: 'His magic is dependent on his faith in it. '''Feats: ' 'Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' '''Blue Truth - allows you to interpret what is happening in different ways, based on the impossibility of the opponent to prove the truth of his version of events, and the existence of many alternative possibilities, which are voiced by the blue truth. Blue truth is not as powerful as red, but it allows you to simultaneously throw many explanations of the situation. * Blue wedges - conceptual attacks, formed by the blue truth, most often take the form of wedges capable of both inflicting damage, effectively denying the supernatural, and blocking enemy movements in which they fall, until the existence of opportunities that the wedges personify will not be erased For example, the red truth. * Fixation - a weapon formed by the Truth, for example, wedges, in itself prevents the victim from moving and his removal. Although some part of the Truth can be pulled out of a wound or broken by application of a large number of forces, wounds will still remain from it, not healing until Truth is refuted or turned off. * Wedges - spear-like blades of different size and power, used in both melee and long-range combat. This is the most common type of weapon formed from the Truth * Chains - controlled chains that are indestructible by conventional means, which make it possible to chain the enemy. * Barrier of a closed room - Truths can be used to simulate a situation that allows you to play with an opponent in a game-dispute about a murder in a closed room with specified conditions. At the same time, the room around is securely locked with impenetrable conceptual barriers to defend the user, which are broken by Truth. * The merging of weapons - the possibility of combining several materialized truth in one powerful attack. * Essential denial - Truth attacks (even in the form of statements, without actually forming a weapon) can destroy the existence of even an abstract goal, erase the soul, fundamentally suppress the will. This powerful conceptual effects ignore almost all forms of protection, because of which they are more effective than even infinitely strong direct attacks and directed manipulations of the reality of cosmic scales. * Essential healing - in the event that Truth is not denied, but on the contrary, support existence, they can restore strength and level the damage caused by other Truths. Spiritual existence - belonging to the supernatural dimension, adjacent to the three-dimensional reality, to the world of spirits, demons and illusions. The influence of spiritual beings on the physical world is somewhat limited by their mystical energy, location, and people's belief in the supernatural. Spirits do not die of old age, have the ability to levitate, as well as, probably, teleportation and interdimensional transition. * Another logic - the realities of the supernatural plan differ from the logic of the human world. A different moral of the inhabitants, the reality of magic, the possibility of violation of binary logic and the laws of Euclidean geometry. The world of spirits can be like an abstract reflection of the world of people, but at the same time differ from it by the presence of other rooms, corridors and passages. There may remain traces of what has been erased from existence, and even the passage of time for the spirits is not firm. In addition, that which is in reality an invention can be a reality in the world of spirits. * Incorporeality - the physical bodies of the spirits do not exist, they are intangible and invisible to ordinary creatures and weaker spirits, and the usual distortion or separation of their bodies into parts does not cause actual harm, but the spirits can injure each other, like ordinary creatures. * Manifestation - supernatural beings can only become visible to a specific person, tuning their spiritual strength to its frequency. They can also exercise only a voice, influence the physical plane, while remaining invisible, or they can fully manifest themselves in physical form, pretending to be human. All this requires a lot of mystical power, which is almost impossible for simple ghosts. However, even faint spirits can appear in dreams. The opportunity to exist in mental planes (dream, dreams, imagination) is probably due to the fact that conceptual and informational creatures are exactly the same spirits, that is, they have a similar nature. * Changing appearance - the ability to form objects using mystical energy. You can change your clothes and manifestation in general (but this requires experience and concentration). Spirits can turn into shapeless clots of energy, and their standard look and clothes are related to the original concept or (for ghosts) to what they wore at the time of death. * Universe - the ability to move into the bodies of beings, influence their minds or replace them. If the spirit leaves the captured body when it is injured, it can take them with him, allowing the real owner to survive. Meta-Existence is the highest mental-spiritual form of being, embodied in the highest abstract metaphysical plane of visualized concepts , the endless hierarchical layers of which separate the material world from the infinite God . This world is beyond the concept of time, over the endless possibilities of multidimensional universes, with the entire history of their physics and metaphysics infinitely less dense than the reality of the higher layer Key: Manifestation (Piece)'' | ''Manifestation (Meta World) Explanation * It is unknown how powerful or how weak battlers piece on the gameboard truly is, we do know that it exists within the human domain but we do not know what layer or how strong its true potential is. * The human domain is noted to be a infinite hierarchy , a staircase where each step higher removes restrictions and grants power similar to the witch and creator domain. Within the human domain has more infinitely layered realms which are the cat box being based off of infinitely layered ideasof possibilities and impossibilities. Certain possibilities are lesser than the conceptual ladder while at the same time others surpassing it because a catbox is the combination of multiple contradictory stories representing the coexistance of these possibilities and impossibilities . Beatrice confirms her catbox as a endless ladder as she notes the catbox as her own domain .Domains encompass endless and infinite layers or steps . This continues because Beatrices catbox creates even more infinite amount of tales each passing moment . Battler transcends this world in his piece form, the Meta form is Immeasurably superior to the piece form Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 1